July
July is the seventh month of the year in the Gregorian Calendar and one of seven Gregorian months with the length of 31 days. July begins (astrologically) with the sun in the sign of Cancer and ends in the sign of Leo. Astronomically speaking, the sun begins in the constellation of Gemini and ends in the constellation of Cancer. July was renamed for Julius Caesar, who was born in that month. Previously, it was called Quintilis in Latin, since it was the fifth month in the Roman calendar which started in March. Because of its origin, until the 18th century this month's name was pronounced the same way as the name "Julie". In old Japanese calendar, the month is called fumi zuki Events in July July 2008 *'July 1' - Build-up to Gaia Olympics 2k8 started, introducing Bruce Hardcastle and Ricky Baudelaire, and new manga The Spirit of Competition, starring Derek Liu, released. *'July 2' - Prize Wheel added to Gaia Rally. *'July 2' - Shop update; new hairstyles and Silly set, Hairpins, Reading Glasses, Rectangular Glasses, Pince-Nez, Sunshine Daisy Watering Can, Handheld Garden Cultivator, Nose Chains, Kira Kira Earrings and new Tattoos released. *'July 3' - Evolving Item Report; Death Whisper, Inari's Beads and Enchanted Book evolved, with Picolitrosso's Urn gaining a bonus pose later. *'July 7' - Site underwent five hours of scheduled downtime in order to release item normalisation. *'July 8' - Cash Shop update; Padmavati's Lotus released. *'July 11' - Evolving Item Report; Alruna's Rose, Furugasa and Picolitrosso's Urn evolved. *'July 12' - The Sixth Gaian Annual Ball started. *'July 14' - A new manga entitled Heir to Darkness released. July 2007 *'July 2' - Battle System information released and Gaia MMO (Battle) Forum created. *'July 2' - Tattoos released, and Skin Tyte, Natasha and Devin introduced. *'July 5' - Swimwear sets released. *'July 10' - A mysterious letter was received by all Gaians, from Edmund and the Von Helson Sisters. Brooches were received to show allegiance to Helson or Edmund. A Black Orchid Brooch from Edmund, and a Blood Drop Brooch from Von Helson twins, for 500g each, of course. *'July 15' - July Monthly Collectibles released: Mecha Form, Fire Flower and Enchanted Strings. *'July 16' - Convergence manga released, with Edmund, Ian, and The Sniper. The manga update was opened just before the Von Helsons bar on the The Secret Message event page finished. Edmund finished his bar first. *'July 17' - GStore updated with new domain and OMG Monster Plushie and Bump Sweatpants. *'July 19' - New moderator and staff username colours launched. *'July 20' - Winners of the Gaia Film Festival announced. *'July 23' - Gaia Cash system released. *'July 27' - MMVII trailer released. July 2006 *'July 5' - Home Electronics and casino Uniform Update *'July 11' - New Profile System *'July 13' - Word Bump Game Added *'July 15' - July 2006 Donation Letters opened *'July 17' - First Gaia Action 9 Newsletter is 'published' *'July 26' - Avatars with Expressions and Mouth Styles Update July 2005 *'July 16' - Optional Word Filter introduced. *'July 25' - July 2005 donation items were released. *'July 29' - Inventory organizer introduced. *'July 29' - Gaia User Ads introduced. July 2004 * July 7 - Gaia Store opened. * July 22 - Gaia Guilds released. * July 23 - Friendslist now active feature. * July 25 - July 2004 donation letters opened. July 2003 *July 11, 2003- The Main page gets its first revamp. *July 30, 2003- July 2003 Donation Letters open. *The Avatar Spotlight is added. Donation Items of July * 2003 - Kodiac Grizzly Bear Hat and Panda Hat * 2004 - Steel-plated Ninja Band and Kitsune Mask * 2005 - Solar Headdress and Lunar Cowl * 2006 - Elegant Veil and Ancient Katana * 2007 - Fire Flower, Enchanted Strings, and Mecha Form * 2008 - Head Case and Holy Gauntlets External Links July - Wikipedia Article of July Category:Months